Kirei dewa nai story's
by Kizunami Aimo
Summary: Ini bukan cerita yang menyenangkan, bagus, apalagi menarik. Banyak adegan Gore dan Mayat. Lebih baik lewati saja


Yo! Author datang lagi... tanpa basa basi lagi, ayo Oliver... telling disclaimer!

Oliver : ogah...

Author : ...

Luka : Vocaloid bukan punya siapa-siapa termasuk mba U-chan... mba U-chan hanya meminjam nama-namanya saja...

Author : arigatou Luka-chan!

Sekarang warning : typo bertebaran, ide abal, gaje, bikin pusing alurnya, OC, and OOC, penggambaran reka adegan sadis sangat vulgar, jadi bagi yang takut darah dan mayat disarankan menekan tombol back...

.

.

.

**"I'll be back to you next time."**

** "Itsu?"**

** "when I changes to the strong person."**

** "Yakusoku desuka?."**

** "I promise, please wait me right here."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You are a liar. I can believe you again. You are not sorry. I can't still here to wait you anymore. So, I am sorry to be liar too..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1 : who is knock the door?**

Luka membuka matanya. Ia mendapati ada sepasang mata berwarna kelabu dingin sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mata itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seakan ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ohayou, Nona-No-Name... terimakasih sudah mau menjagaku saat aku tidur." Kata Luka sambil mengucek matanya yang baru setengah terbuka. Ia segera duduk, tapi kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan badannya pegal semua.

"Inilah hal yang selalu ku alami setiap pagi..." desah Luka sambil memijit-mijit kaki dan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Ia mendongak ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti lebih menderita dariku ya Nona-No-Name, setiap saat terbaring di atas sana."

Orang yang dipanggil Luka sebagai Nona-No-Name itu hanya terdiam. Luka sudah terbiasa dicuekin seperti itu. Jadi Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamarnya yang luas dan bernuansa semi abu-abu itu.

Luka mendesah lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam... dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya...

"UHUK! UKH! UHUK-UHUK!"

Peraturan pertama berada di rumah ini : jangan pernah menghirup udara dalam-dalam kalau kau masih mau hidup. Bernafaslah pendek-pendek saja...

Luka merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Gara-gara sifatnya yang pelupa ini, dia harus merelakan paru-parunya terpenuhi oleh bau busuk dan debu.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menetralkan paru-parunya dari udara tercemar itu. Setengah menunggu, Luka menatap kamarnya yang sangat sepi ini.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah lemari tua yang sangat besar. Lemari itu adalah musuh terbesar Luka disini. Bagaimana tidak. Luka sang pembobol kunci paling hebat didunia saja sampai dibuat frustasi saking kuatnya si lemari mempertahankan pintunya agar tetap terkunci. Sempat ada pikiran yang melintas di kepala Luka untuk meledakkan lemari itu. Tapi Luka mengurungkan niatnya karena takut menarik perhatian orang.

Di sebelah kiri lemari itu terdapat sebuah peti. Bentuknya persis seperti peti harta karun para pirates.

Berbeda dengan musuh terbesar Luka. Peti itu mau terbuka untuk Luka dengan mudahnya. Luka sempat berfikir kalau isinya adalah keping-keping emas yang sangat banyak. Ia pasti akan jadi sangat kaya. Yah, memang benar kalau peti itu berisi emas yang sangat banyak. Tapi, di dalam peti itu juga terdapat banyak sekali potongan-potongan tubuh manusia.

Di situ ada beberapa potong jari-jari yang kulitnya sudah mengeriput dan melekat di tulangnya. Lalu ada beberapa buah bola mata. Ada yang masih berbentuk bulat. Tapi beberapa juga ada yang sudah pecah atau kempes. Ada juga yang kelopak matanya juga masih menempel di bola mata itu. Sepertinya mata-mata itu di congkel paksa dari kepala korban.

Koin-koin emasnyapun ternoda dengan darah kering. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian tubuh dalam yang mengering dan menyatu bersama koin-koin emas itu.

Sampai sekarang, Luka tidak pernah lagi membuka peti itu. Ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengambil koin emas disana.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dari peti itu ke langit-langit kamarnya. Banyak sekali sarang laba-labanya. Di bagian sudut-sudut kamar, sarang-sarang itu sudah menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

Lalu di atas tempat tidurnya persis. Ada seorang wanita yang sudah mengeriput di tempelkan di sana dalam posisi telentang. Membuat siapa-pun yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikir kalau tanah yang dia pijak sekarang itu terbalik dan wanita itu yang benar, karena posisi wanita itu yang benar-benar menempel seperti sedang berbaring disana.

Lama kelamaan Luka pusing juga menatap si Nona-No-Name itu. Untungnya paru-parunya sudah kembali normal.

Ia bergerak ke bibir ranjang. Perlahan-lahan kakinya bergeser dan turun menyentuh lantai yang tertutupi oleh bulu-bulu. Bulu itu sudah melekat di lantai seperti lukisan yang aneh. Rasanya seperti menginjak lantai pualam yang dingin dan sedikit bertonjolan.

Setelah benar-benar yakin kalau tanah yang dipijaknya tidak akan berputar tujuh keliling, Luka segera berdiri. Secercah cahaya yang berhasil menerobos tirai jendela kamarnya membuat Luka melangkah menghampirinya.

Tangannya yang kurus dengan jari pendek meraih beludru merah yang menutupi jendelanya. Ia menggesernya sedikit. Hal itu membuatnya dibanjiri oleh cahaya matahari.

Matanya biru safirnya berkilau saat ia menatap Sungai Thames. Luka menatap sungai itu kosong. Terbawa suasana sungai yang kelam. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terbuka.

"Wiegerst" bisiknya pelan.

Itu sudah menjadi tradisi bangun tidurnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Nama itu... nama itu... nama itu adalah sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka membuka pintu kamarnya. Sepelan apapun dia berusaha, pintu itu pasti mengeluarkan suara bising dan berdecit-decit, seakan-akan ada ribuan tikus yang terjepit di bawahnya.

Ia bersyukur ruamah itu tetap sepi. Para penghuni rumah itu tak akan pernah protes atas kebisingan yang dibuat Luka. Tidak seperti saat ia tinggal di panti. Nona Miku pasti sudah berteriak-teriak keras kalau sampai Luka membuat sedikit saja suara.

Luka berjalan di sebuah koridor yang dipenuhi dengan pintu disepanjang sisinya. Pintu-pintu itu berisi kamar yang hampir sama dengan kamar Luka.

Tapi Luka tak akan pernah mau tidur di salah satu kamar-kamar itu. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja. Apa kau bisa tidur kalau kasurmu itu dibuat dari kepala-kepala manusia yang disusun rapi di atas ranjang? Apa kau dapat menutup mata jika di kanan kirimu terdapat sepasang orang yang di pasung di sisi ranjang? Apa kau bisa bertahan jika di dinding kamarmu ada manusia-manusia yang di paku di sana dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak utuh lagi?

Kamar Luka adalah kamar paling baik di dalam rumah itu. Walaupun ada si Nona-No-Name... setidaknya Nona-No-Name itu masih utuh dan dia tidak menatapmu tajam dengan pandangan menuduh.

Luka menemukan sebuah tangga spiral yang membawanya turun ke sebuah aula besar. Aula itu berbentuk lingkaran sempurna. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat sebuah meja bar lengkap dengan rak-rak yang penuh dengan wine dan bir yang masih utuh juga sang bartender.

Bartender itu sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berpunggung yang menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap dalam posisinya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah gelas kosong. Sedangkan matanya menatap ke arah tangga spiral tak berkedip.

"Yo! Big Al! Apa kabar mu hari ini? Masih menunggu gelas kosongmu itu eh?" sapa Luka sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu berpaku di sebelah meja bar. Tentu saja Big Al hanya diam. Dia kan sama seperti Nona-No-Name di kamar Luka. Sama-sama tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luka langsung membuka pintu itu. Kelihatannya berat sekali melihat Luka yang mencoba membukanya sampai-sampai dia harus menariknya dengan kedua tangan.

Dibaliknya, udara segar segera menampar wajah Luka. Sampai saat inilah Luka biasanya baru bisa menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Angin semilir membuat rambut sakuranya bergoyang-goyang. Membuat sebuah riak yang indah.

Luka melangkah keluar dan mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah hutan yang diberi pagar tinggi. Bukan hutan sebenarnya. Luka menduga tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah taman. Sayangnya tidak ada yang merawat jadi semak-semaknya tumbuh liar dan tinggi-tinggi.

Setidaknya tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat di area rumah ini yang tak ada mayatnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak tercemar udaranya.

Luka bersiul pelan, menikmati suasana di taman yang sangat damai ini. Luka melompat-lompat kecil mendekati sebuah pohon apel kerdil.

Luka bersyukur pohon apel itu sangat pendek, sehingga tubuh kecilnya bisa menggapai buah apel yang menggantung di dahannya dengan mudah. Biarpun pendek begitu, buahnya tetap lezat dan sangat manis.

Mungkin pohon itu adalah bukti kalau kita tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dari tampangnya saja.

Memetik buah apel dari pohon itu memang mudah, tapi Luka masih harus melompat untuk mengambil apel yang berada di dahan tertinggi.

Setelah mendapatkan tiga buah apel yang merah sempurna. Luka memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kerumah.

Ia menaruh apel-apel itu di sebelah gelas kosong milik Big Al. Luka kemudian menghidupkan keran air dan mulai mencuci apelnya satu per satu.

"Kau tau Big? Walaupun kelihatan bersih, apel itu tetap harus dicuci terlebih dahulu dengan air! Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." katanya tanpa melirik pada Big Al.

Apelnya kini bersih bersinar (kaya sunlight aja). Luka serasa bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di apel itu (terlalu berlebihan! :D).

Rumah ini... Adalah satu-satunya home-sweet-home yang pernah Luka miliki. Sebenarnya panti juga pernah menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi itu, sebelum insident itu terjadi...

Tanpa sadar, jari Luka bergerak ke bahu kirinya. Dia mengusap bahunya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan ada tonjolan kecil di balik kemeja yang menutupi kulitnya.

Luka* itu di berikan oleh Nona Miku tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

**-flash back-**

Luka tertinggal di meja makan. Ia memang harus tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi karena dia harus membereskan piring dan alat-makan anak-anak panti yang lain.

Ia sebenarnya ingin pergi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Jam segini mereka boleh menonton televisi dan membaca buku-buku dongeng yang mereka mau.

Tapi Luka selalu terjebak disini. Terjebak di bawah tatapan sinis dari Nona Miku. Nona Miku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya menonton televisi. Apapun caranya, pasti Nona Miku akan membuatnya berada di sini. Dan memaksanya mencuci semua alat makan yang sudah kotor itu.

Alhasil, berkali-kali Luka mencoba mempercepat kerjanya (ayolah... dia baru berusia 8 tahun) tetap saja dia selesai bekerja saat jam tidur sudah di mulai.

Kali ini dia pasrah saja disuruh mencuci semua piring yang menggunung itu

Pertama-tama dia memindahkan piring-piring itu ke tempat cuci piring. Dan itu sudah menghabiskan 15 menit waktunya. Yang kedua, dia harus membuang semua kotoran yang tersisa di piring-piring itu. Yang ketiga, dia harus menyabuni semua alat makan yang kotor itu.

Dia sedang menyabuni sebuah mug ketika tiba-tiba 'serangan' itu datang. Mug yang sedang di pegangnya merosot turun terlepas dari genggamannya.

Suara PRANG yang keras membahana di dapur yang hanya berisi Luka dan Nona Miku.

Hening sesaat, yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka hanyalah suara air yang mengucur dari keran.

"LUKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MUG PEMBERIAN KAITO!."

BUGH

Luka sekarang berada di lantai dalam posisi terlentang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik paksa. Tubuhnya di seret keras oleh Nona Miku ke dekat perapian.

Tubuhnya di banting ke lantai, tangan kananya di tarik dan lengan bajunya di gulung kasar memperlihatkan bahunya yang telanjang.

Luka tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Nona Miku karena kepalanya terasa pusing akibat hantaman keras yang Nona Miku layangkan ke wajahnya.

Bahunya terasa sakit! Sesuatu yang panas mengoyak kulit di bahu Luka. Luka mencoba melawan. _Sakit! Sakit sekali! _Teriak Luka dalam hati. Kepalanya semakin pusing ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di dekat telinganya.

"Hukuman! Ini adalah keadilanku BakaLUKA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**-flashback off-**

Rumah ini bukan milik Luka sih. Ia menemukannya ketika berhasil kabur dari panti asuhan, tiga tahun yang lalu. Beruntung, rumah ini di anggap angker oleh penduduk di sekitar sini. Jadi, Luka terhindar dari para penjual tanah.

Dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi... rumah ini tak akan pernah kedatangan tamu. Jadi Luka bisa menjauh dari pergaulan di sekitar desa. Ia bisa menyembunyikan rahasia terdalamnya di sini.

Luka baru mau menggigit apelnya ketika lonceng rumahnya berdenting.

Bukannya tadi sudah dikatakan kalau rumah ini tidak akan pernah kedatangan tamu? Jadi mungkin itu hanya tertiup angin.

Luka mengabaikan bunyi lonceng itu. Bibirnya sudah menyentuh kulit apel ketika sekali lagi lonceng rumahnya berdenting...

-to be continue-

.

.

.

Author : maaf terlalu singkat, dan arigatou buat temanku yang sudah mau membaca dan membetulkan kata-katanya sebelum ku publish (padahal dia ku paksa suruh baca hihihi)... silahkan di flame... yang membangun ya? Hehehe

Oliver : Flame dia! Flame dia! Flame dia!

(...)

RnR?

.

.

.

_I never think that I'll meet you again in the behind of the shadows._

_I never think that you want to kill me._

_And I never believe that you don't know what I was thinking of._


End file.
